When in doubt, shout!
by Bunny Girl Nox
Summary: "If I wanted you to strip bare and submit yourself to me, would you do it?" Cheeks flaming from embarrassment, Lydia could only cough in discomfort. "I prefer to not be so... whore-ish."


Disclaimer: I don't own Elder Scrolls. If I did, then Molag Bal would get the ass kicking of a lifetime! I hate that raping whoremonger!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beta: Katy Rain Muhle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dragon Rising.

.

.

.

Heat...

Fire...

... Dragon.

How did I find myself here? Better yet, did it matter if I was in such peril?

I could feel the heat of the dragon's breath as wisps of flames shot on either side of the wreckage that I used as cover. The dragon was looking in my directon, already awaiting my next course of action.

Why did I get involved in this? Jarl Balgruuf didn't exactly force me on this mission. Plus, with Irileth being such a bitch, why did I have to open my big mouth?

Dodging seemed very efficient. The dragon could huff and puff all it wanted, but I knew this pillar wasn't going down from measly fire.

I grit my teeth in discormfort when a felt the shockwave of the dragon landing on the ground. It had been flying all this time? With my viewpoint, it had been difficult to actually guess it's exact location.

This was getting me nowhere. I couldn't stay in this spot forever and let that lizard fry me without some sort of fight. I may be an alien on the plains of Whiterun, but I'd be damned than to be viewed as a cowered with no pride.

I'm not a warrior. In fact, I don't have much skill when it comes to wielding weapons; even so, I will fight for Whiterun, for Skyrim.

Feeling adrenaline pumping into my veins, I took a peak from my position, and saw the dragon kill a soldier with it's flames. The poor man; he died fighting, at least. It was reprieve in itself.

There!

The thing was distracted, giving me plenty of room and time to choose a strike. I shifted my bow into position, frantically fumbling with a heavy arrow that I found. I wasted all my other arrows trying to shoot the thing while it was still flying; how stupid of me. In my defence, I was never known for being a woman who thought her decision through, thoroughly anyway.

Just looking at the hulking figure, with it's snarling teeth which glistened crimson, and eyes that belonged in the deepest pits of Oblivion, I could feel my nerves getting the best of me.

Focus! You need to focus or die! The prospect was anything but reassuring, fearful, in fact. I've never done this before. I've fought in bars and punched men who groped me, sure, but dragons? I mean, seriously, I thought they were a myth until the other day in Helgen.

My musings were murder, ceasing my resolute actions to destroy the being in front of me. FOCUS!

Finally, I did.

Looking straight at my target, I aimed with as much knowledge I could muster. The arrow skewed dangerously to one side. If I didn't fire soon, I would surely miss and die.

The dragon was becoming bloody, streaks of red liquid streamed down its wings like little lines of a waterfalls ready to burst and flood. The soldiers kept hacking at it, butchering so viciously that I was shocked at their intensity. Forget them, do your job.

My face fixed into grim determination. I felt my shoulders tense as I pulled the arrow back. Heart pounding like a drum, I mirrored the dragon's snarl with my own, sneering in contempt.

Die, monster!

I let go of the arrow and it travelled soundlessly in the air. My prayers were answered as I saw the arrow hit it's mark, the dragon's neck.

It howled, spitting fire all around. It's body thrashed and swayed wildly, some soldiers falling under it's gargantuan legs and strickingly sharp wings. Then, something strange happened.

It... exploded? No, that wasn't the right word. Burned? Yes! That's right, it burned itself out. It was an odd thing, but I was more happy with the fact that it was gone and never coming back.

Something tugged.

What the hell..? I felt it again! It felt as if my soul was being pushed and pulled. Then, like a sense of euphoria, I felt something enclose around my body, filling me with warmth like no other. I just could not explain it. I felt so... happy. That seems too much, so, let's go with content.

When the feeling left, I still felt something inside me, something primal. I felt power, unbelievable power, and I could not comprehend what was happening to me.

There had been gasps all around, but now, silence that cut through the night sky followed.

"... You... You took it's soul?" a soldier threw out, bewildered.

I took it's soul? What was he talking about?

"So, the legends are true. You must be Dragonborn," another said.

Dragon what? What in Oblivion were they on about?

"Hm," Irileth hummed, skeptical would suit her so well right now. "Let's not run to conclusions. We don't know for sure if she is Dragonborn."

"What is Dragonborn?" I blurted out, my patience running thin.

However, Irileth only looked at me in visible irritation. "We're heading back to the Jarl."

Well, fuck you too! I struggled to hide my venom; she was stronger and more skilled than me. As much as I hated her attitude, I did not want to appear as disrespectful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I followed the rest of the squard back to Whiterun. Balgruuf still sat on his throne with a contemplative glare.

"We have returned, my Jarl," Irileth said with a bow.

"What has become of your journey to the Western Watchtower?" Balgruuf immediately questioned.

"The dragon attacked and killed a few men," Irileth said dispassionately. "We were able to slay it in the end."

"And?" Balgruuf question impatiently.

"Nothing happened at first," Irileth turned to look at me, "but after some time, we saw her absorbing something from the dragon. I have reason to believe that it was the dragon's soul."

Balgruuf looked at me skeptically. "She absorbed the dragon's soul?"

"That is what I believe."

"If the legends are true, then you are Dragonborn?"

"Dragonborn?" I questioned.

"And if that's the case, then you should be able to shout," Balgruuf continued.

"Shout?" Why was everyone playing me for a fool? I was starting to lose my temper with all the secrecy.

"Of course," Balgruuf said gently. "You should be able to shout like no other man."

I could feel it. Something was defintely there, and although I wasn't sure of it, it stayed at the tip of my tongue.

"I'm sure you can feel it," Balgruuf said knowingly. "Please, give us a demonstration. Show us that you are truly Dragonborn."

De-mon-stration? What the fuck does he mean? As if I didn't have it hard enough: being in unkown territory, fighting wolves, and running from fucking CYCLOPSES. Now, this guy wanted a 'demonstration' of something that even I can't comprehend!

Fine, let's see if there was anything at all I could let out. I tugged at my senses and immediately felt the sensation again. He said shout, right? I opened my mouth and decided to do just that, only to have my feet, body, and ears jerk at the power of my voice. I clamped my mouth shut in surprise. Everyone seemed to be covering their ears in pain.

Did I do that?

What **did **I do?

"Yes. It is confirmed. You are Dragonborn."

I decided to test out if I was permanently a freak. "What is Dragonborn?" I questioned tersely, being mindful to keep a respectful tone.

"It goes back centuries, my good friend. Let me begin..."

The more I heard the Jarl's explanations, the more I wanted shove him off his seat and use his thrown as a bed. Seriously, the man was so boring; I didn't even want to know what a Dragonborn was anymore.

"... So, will you be Thane of Whiterun?"

The question caught me by surprise. I realised that I must have dosed off longer than intended. I could see Balgruuf's expectant stare. If I refused, I'm sure he would be so offended. Fuck... And fuck off Irileth! Stop staring at me and go shag a guard or something!

"Yes, my Jarl," I said with a bow. It was more of a blessing than a curse. At least I had some power in matters.

"Excellent choice. As Thane, you will be very important in Whiterun. With status such as that, you deserve a housecarl."

At least I knew what a housecarl was. I've experienced what it was like to be service to someone. Those were not thoughts that I liked to revisit.

"Did you hear the shout from earlier?" I found myself asking. No one could have missed it; it was so loud.

"Yes. My guess is that the Greybeards are aware of your presence as Dragonborn."

Greybeards now? You know what, fuck it. I'll find out who these 'Greybeards' are without the long, boring, conesceding, speech from 'my Jarl'.

"Thank you for telling me," I said.

"... Not a problem. It would be wise to seek them out when the time comes."

Yeah, yeah, whatever, I mentally huffed. I dismissed myself and made my way to the front gates, only to see a woman.

She was big, huge. I've actually never seen someone that could dwarf me in both size and height. Okay, fine! I'm short. I'll admit that, way shorter than the average Nord woman, but I find that cute! Adding a womanly figure to it, I'm quite proud of my height!

It didn't mean I was glad that other women were taller than me.

"... Hello, my Thane."

I stopped for a moment, actually confused with what the girl had said. She was giving me this weird look, as if she could not believe that she was truly staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I am Lydia, my Thane. I will be your housecarl. I am your sword and shield to do with as you will."

"Um..." Okay, I kinda expected some scrawny old woman to be my housecarl, but...

"How old are you?" I asked, curious.

She seemed reluctant to reveal anything. "I am 24, my Thane."

Say what? Twenty four? Seemed pretty young for a warrior.

"Are you married?"

Lydia seemed to blush at the question. "No... I am still a flower."

What! She was still a virgin?! But, she should have lost that at 16. I kinda felt sorry for her.

"It matters little to me," Lydia said curtly, as if sensing my pity.

"Okay. If you say so..."

"I do say so, my Thane."

"... So, I basically own you, right?"

"Yes."

"If I wanted you to strip bare and submit yourself to me, would you do it?"

Cheeks flaming from embarrassment, Lydia could only cough in discomfort. "I prefer to not be so... whore-ish."

Whore-ish, was that even a word? Whatever, at least she isn't some mindless moron.

"Do...?" Lydia seemed hesitant to ask. "Do you prefer females to perform coupling with?"

I smiled teasingly. "Of course. And I have to say, I wouldn't mind having a shot at ya."

Lydia coughed again, strange behaviour, and looked at me tightly. "I understand."

What in Oblivion did that mean? I wasn't going to think too much of it. I still had a mission after all.

Find someone who isn't the Jarl or Irileth to give me information on the Greybeards.

"You're shorter than I had envisioned... And a woman as well."

Oh, Lydia. If you weren't my sword and shield I'd so kick your ass for that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIRST FAN FIC CHAPTER DONE! YAY!

What do you think? I got hooked on Skyrim when I found out that it was for both guys and girls. I'm still playing Dawnguard. I LOVE SERANA! God, that felt good to get off my chest. Seriously, girl power! Never was a fan of lesbian sex or stuff like that, but I found stories of them so hot! Hehehe! So, yeah, there's definitely gonna be sex and I'm thinking of making more girls come into the story - guys too! Yay! If I don't update... Sorry? I'm more of a critic than a writer anyway!

.

.

.

Bunny Girl Nox POW! POW!


End file.
